


Praise

by PeachTale



Series: The Unmarked [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha Biscuit Krueger, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Hisoka, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Bisky wants to test the waters with her omega, so not only are they doing some praise on the balcony of her hotel, she is also keeping to her 'normal' form, not that Hisoka appreciates the latter part.
Relationships: Hisoka/Biscuit Krueger
Series: The Unmarked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hisoka Morow Week





	Praise

Currently the red haired magician was on the balcony of Bisky’s hotel room in Yorknew City for a passing visit. His heat wasn’t due for a while, but they had wanted to see each other, and although they had been mates for a year now, they had been meeting and having sex a lot more often than they had before.

So he was in a chair, being stroked by Bisky, although she remained in her more girlish form instead of changing into the form that he so loved and adored.

“You are so good aren’t you?” she said as she stroked his cock slowly, noticing how his breathing hitched as she did so, but he stayed still, letting her continue to stroke him as she wished. “Yes, you are such a _good boy_.” she moved a little bit faster than before. “Doing everything that I say without complaint, aren’t you? You’re behaving so _well_ for me. Just like a good Omega should for their Alpha. Such a good, well behaved Omega for me.” she continued to praise him, noticing the sweat begin to appear on his forehead, he gripped the armrest to hold himself back from bucking into her hand. “Oh and you are holding yourself back so well aren’t you? Trying so hard to please me, this is why you’re such a _good_ , _obedient_ Omega. Doing exactly as I say, even though I bet you are getting desperate aren’t you? But your won’t do anything because you are too well trained, hmm?” her clothed thumb rubbed against the slit of his cock, causing him to begin to pant and his cock twitched in her hand.

He tilted his head up, baring his collarless neck to her, even though she never told him to do such a thing, he just moved into that position, showing his subconscious submission towards her. She liked it when he did that, finding it incredible _hot_ that a powerful nen user like himself would behave in such a way before her, it wasn’t something she would ever get over.

What they were doing wasn’t the norm, Hisoka admitted his love for her true form and so around him she would stick with it, he enjoyed her body as it was really and she found her confidence grow every single time he merely looked at her like that. Yet she had never stuck to her girlish form around him for this, she wanted to try something different to see what it was like, and although Hisoka grumbled about it, since he had never been a fan of that girlish form, even though he _knew_ the power inside her, and he preferred the true form, her _goddess_ form as he had taken to calling her. Still, he agreed to try it, since she assured him that she wasn’t going to do this again, but she wanted him to _feel_ the difference between her two forms just in case Hisoka fancied a change.

Though the Omega knew he would stray from the form he prefered over the other, regardless of what the girlish form did to him.

But Bisky kept in mind of what appeared to be a praise kink, she noticed it every so often when they got together and she would praise him for doing something that she liked, or noticing that he was still wearing the collar she gifted him when they would meet. So she decided to test out this kink a little bit more with this form, she wanted to see if he would not just be turned on by her praise, but become desperate for her, and her simple act of pleasuring him.

“So, are you a good boy for me?” she teased him, now alternating her strokes, going from light to heavy pressure, noticing that his fingers flexed and began to grip the arms of the chair, cracking it slightly, but she giggled as her gaze turned back to his cock, seeing some pre cum leak out of him and she was tempted to have a taste, but she held herself back.

She needed to behave when she was in this form, although she knew that Hisoka would rather that she didn’t. _He_ would rather that she change her form and just take him against the wall, in that muscular form she could have him easily bend to her will, and it wasn’t just because they were mates, but because he _loved_ it when she took control from him, when she would put him into that kind of position, when she would _make_ him submit to her. Bisky was well aware that he was a tricky man, though his lies were never too deep, but sometimes he could come up with such a lie that was so well crafted, that no one would be aware of it until later on, when he announced that he had deceived them. Like when he had been part of the Phantom Troupe and pretended that he had gotten the tattoo even though it was just his nen ability, no one in the group even considered that he wasn’t a true member, no one had even thought that he was actually an Omega until after he had left, and when their boss, Chrollo, had been captured by the Hunter Association, and even then it wasn’t due to Chrollo telling them; it was impossible for any of the Troupe to get near him given where he was now; but when one member of the Troupe spotted Hisoka and nearly attacked him before they noticed the change in his scent, the collar that he was discreetly wearing, and more importantly the _Alpha_ who was by his side.

They backed away, an Omega was difficult to fight when they had been claimed by a powerful Alpha like the one standing next to him, and given the ranks of the Troupe, it wasn’t worth their time to fight a claimed Omega, even if that was all they desired for making them lose their boss, _again_.

“ _Bisky please...”_ he finally spoke up, trembled in the chair.

“Hmm? Is my Omega wanting something from me?” she asked as she stroked his lightly a few more times, enjoying how he was struggling to stay still, as he was panting before her.

“ _Please… please...”_ he groaned as his hips moved out of the chair, wanting more of her touch, but she moved her hands away from him with a smile on her face, knowing that he was behaving like this because of her touch.

“Are you wanting to cum?”  
 _“Please...”_

“Well I _suppose_ since you have been so good for me, having behaved so well this whole day for your Alpha...”

He moaned loudly, moving to sit back down on the chair as he knew that he wouldn’t get her touch until he did so, he could _feel_ what she wanted him to do through their bond. She stroked him again, feeling him getting close once more.

“Such a well behaved Omega, doing _whatever_ his Alpha tells him to do, don’t you?” she removed her hands off him and he whined loudly, looking over at her only to find that she had changed forms.

Licking his lips at the sight of her, his breathing uneven as he imagined what she would do to him. _“F… fuck me Bisky.”_ he finally got out and she moved towards him, picking him up with ease before pressing him against the window, her cock free to press into his slick heat as he moaned at just the tip of her entering him, his legs wrapped around her waist, letting out appreciative moans as she slide further inside him.

“Such a good Omega, you are so good at taking all of me aren’t you? Do I fill you up?” she asked him as she finally was completely inside him, but she didn’t move and she held the Omega still until she had an answer from him.

“ _Yes… yes… you fill me up so well...”_ he managed to get out.

She leaned in towards his neck, he tilted his head back so that she could bite him on his mark, though she just kissed it instead and heard him moan at how gentle she was, with her lips softly pressed against the mark she had made.

“Such a good Omega for me. Always willing to do what I say...” it was a lie, unless Hisoka was feeling incredibly turned on, he would misbehave to get her to be rough with him, but right now he was behaving himself, so she moved slowly in and out of him, making him groan and wish that she would move faster, but he wouldn’t do anything about it.

He knew what she was up to, he knew why she was doing this. Having him on the balcony wasn’t simply because of his own kinks, it was a way to get her to be out in the open in her true form too, once she got use to the idea of being outside, even though this was a bit of a _risqué_ way of doing it.

Still he moved in time with her, even though he wanted her to be rough with him, to grip his hips so hard that she would leave bruises, to pull his hair, to bite him, the rougher she was with him the more he would enjoy it nd the faster he would cum too. Yet with her being so gentle with him, _praising_ him, he found that he was actually enjoying this too.

“So do you want to cum for me?”

“ _Yes.”_ he managed to get out.

“Hmm? What was that?” she paused her movements, leaving him pressed against the window and unable to get any kind of pleasure from her until he said what she _wanted_ to hear from him.

“ _Yes… yes, please… please Bisky… please my Alpha...”_ he was quick to correct himself sensing the annoyance coming down the link, then she began to move a little bit. _“Oh yes… please… please… more...”_

“More?” she questioned him, curious as to what he meant by that.

“ _Oh please my Alpha! Faster please!”_ he cried out and she began to move quickly as he wished, causing him to groan in pleasure as she started to hit his sweet spot, with his slick dripping out of him as she moved inside him with complete ease. _“Fuck me… please...”_

“Will you continue to be a good boy for me?” she asked him, keeping up the pace and he did likewise, though it took him a moment for the question to register.

“ _Ugh… no...”_

“No?” she paused her movements again, making him whine and attempt to move against her, but he couldn’t. “And why is that?”

“ _I… Like you being rough with me.”_ he admitted, because he did, this kind of play was fine, it was certainly getting to him, but the bite he was looking for, that he was _after_ wasn’t there.

“So you would rather I be rough with you?” she asked him, wondering if this gentle approach would have any place in their love making, or if she would need to discard it completely.

“ _Yes!”_ he moaned loudly, golden eyes were bright as he looked at her. _“Be rough, punish me when you have to...”_

She could smell the lust and desire in his scent, as well as feel it through their link, but his tone added to that too.

“In that case.” she moved slowly inside him, causing him to whine again. “You need to get used to be doing it this way, because it’s how _I_ want to have you.”

He nodded and panted, allowing her to continue, even though she could tell that he wasn’t totally comfortable with it, this wasn’t something that he was used to. Normally she would be gentle with him and then go in rough, but she wanted to continue being gentle with him, she wanted to have some time where they were together when she didn’t feel the need to use so much energy on him like that.

“I bet you should have been praised more often. Had another Alpha just thought of praising you, I bet they would have gotten to claim you, hmm? Do you think some praise would have had you claimed sooner?” she teased him. “Because you are so well behaved for me right now. Doing everything I ask of you, not even demanding me to fuck you any more are you? Such a good Omega. Even though you are so desperate, I can feel you tighten around me, I can feel the desperation in our link, but you are being so compliant for me.” she continued to praise, kissing his mark gently and he let out a whimper.

It wasn’t too long until he broke for her, the praises that she lavished onto him as he felt the knot growing inside him as she continued to slowly thrust inside him.

“ _Please… please fuck me...”_ he began to beg, although she was used to hearing him beg, but she noticed there was a change in his tone, her pink agate eyes widened as she realised that he was begging _properly_ , he clearly had reached his limit. _“Please… please Alpha… I can’t… I can’t take...”_

She felt his need to cum, the pressure was building up inside him and he was so close, he needed something more to just push him over. So she began to move faster inside him, hearing him groan in relief as he finally got what he desired, although it wasn’t with the same intensity that he was used to, not that it mattered as he moaned loudly, uncaring as to who would hear him.

His eyes rolled back as he began to tremble, he cried out loudly as he came for her, while she thrust inside him a few more times before filling him up, then she leaned down to bite his mark as her knot kept them locked together.

She waited for his breathing to return to normal, with his head leaning against the window while his hands slowly began to caress her back, letting her know that he was coming down from his high.

“Don’t you like being praise?” she finally asked him, curious about his reaction to the whole scenario that she had created.

“Hmm?” he opened his eyes to look over at her and smiled slightly. “Oh it’s fine, foreplay yes, but anything more than that, it’s just torture.”

“And I thought you liked being tortured.” she commented as he moved to lightly kiss her lips, showing his appreciation for what she had done for him, though their link and his own scent told her how much he appreciated it far more than his kiss did.

“There is plenty of pleasures to be had in torture, and then there is simple cruelty, for me the praise turned to the latter.” he informed her, before grinning. “But do repeat it every so often, it’s rather… _nice_ to be praised in such a way.”

She would need to keep that in mind the next time she had him like this, though she allowed him to continue kissing her as her own hands roamed his body as he did so, making him moan into her mouth when she stroked his more sensitive areas.

It was one of the many things he loved about her, at least in regards to her true form, how calloused her hands were, covered in scars, those were the hands that made him gasp and shudder beneath her, those were the hands he worshipped, kissing them, sucking on her fingers and just showing her how much he loved them when compared to the childish form that she had created to _fit into society_.

She leaned in close, kissing him back, letting him feel _just_ how she felt about him, through the kiss, their link and her scent. He pressed against her, moaning into her mouth, letting her know that he was more than ready to go again for her, and so she carried him inside the hotel room, though she didn’t both to close the balcony door, uncaring who would hear them as she placed him on the bed, reaching over to get a box that was on the bedside table and giving it to him as she pulled out of him slowly.

Though he moaned at the loss of her cock, he looked at the box curiously, sitting up and then opening it, his eyes widened as he looked at what was inside. There was a collar, but unlike the one she had originally given him when he had been marked, this one wasn’t one that could hide in his usual neck collars, this was an _actual_ collar, with delicate patterns of the card suits, while the collar shape itself was more wavy than the last, making it more unique to the eye than most collars, and it was a forest green colour, making it stand out more against his skin and hair.

“I was getting bored of the one’s you normally wear, so I thought maybe you should have something different.” she told him as he began to stroke the leather, feeling the indents where the card suits had been imprinted on the leather.

“It’s beautiful.” he said softly, carefully taking it out of the box and passing it to her to put it on him.

Although he was her Omega, although he was _her’s_ in all ways, her heart still fluttered when he accepted these kinds of gifts from her. She also knew, from the way he was touching the collar and the glint of mischief in his eyes, was that he would wear this outside of the bedroom, just to see what other people’s reactions would be.

It was soothing to know that there was someone by her side who didn’t care about what general society thought about him, it gave her the confidence to go out in her true form with him by her side, because she knew that he would be there for her, to sooth her and calm her down when she began to feel out of place.

“Maybe we should see how strong this collar is...” she began with a teasing smile and his eyes lit up at what she was proposing.

“Whatever my Alpha wants.” he agreed readily, moving to lie on the bed and allowing her to use his body as she wished, fulfilling their own desires until they were too tired to continue on. “Thank you.” he said quietly before they got into the foreplay again, and kissing her to let her know just how much he appreciated this new, unique collar.

She kissed him back with equal intensity, letting him know that she appreciated him so much more than what a new collar could show.

  
  
  



End file.
